Maneras de besar
by Rivannnameless
Summary: Porque había dos maneras de besar. Y el juego de la cereza puede resolver nuestras dudas. Ademas, Saike no quería quedarse sin saber que era eso, y menos si Izaya lo hacia. Summary malo, mejor el fic. Primer fic de esta pareja


_Nota a aclarar. Cada vez que Saike dice Izaya, he hecho un juego con la forma de leer Izaya en japonés, que puede ser leído como maestro y como Izaya, por eso en algunos puntos se le menciona como "maestro" _

_Advertencias: Shounen-ai, es decir, amor entre dos hombres, si no les gusta, no miren, y no hay muchas más advertencias esta vez, la idea surgió de una tira que vi en un video._

_**Maneras de besar**_

Saike e Izaya estaban en el salón viendo la televisión. Aunque realmente ninguno de los dos prestaba atención. Saike observaba a Izaya, que hacia unos momentos había cogido una cereza de la cesta que tenia enfrente, y tras comerse la fruta se había metido el rabo de esta en la boca, cosa que Saike no entendió. Por lo que pasados unos momentos se acerco a Izaya, sentándose a su lado, y cogiendo la manga de su chaqueta, dando un pequeño tirón para hacerse notar.

-_**Izaya... ¿qué haces?**_

-_**¿Uhm?...**_-tras sacarse el rabo de la cereza de la boca, con un nudo en este, se lo mostró-_**... dicen que si eres capaz de hacerle un nudo eres bueno besando**_.

Saike se le quedo mirando, observando después la cesta y volviendo la vista a Izaya, preguntando con la mirada si podía intentarlo el también. Izaya tomo una cereza y se la dio a Saike, invitándole con esto a probarlo.

Tras comerse la fruta, Saike comenzó a mover la lengua alrededor de aquello, como si estuviera besando a alguien realmente.

Al poco de eso saco una perfecta estrella hecha a base de nudos. Izaya se sonrojo, no muy notablemente, al observar la forma que había logrado Saike y la sonrisa inocente que tenia este mientras lo miraba. Poco a poco se fue tumbando sobre él, obligándole a quedarse contra el sofá.

Saike no sabía porque Izaya hacia aquello, pero el estar cerca de su "maestro" era lo más feliz en su mundo, así que simplemente se dejo hacer, viendo como poco a poco Izaya iba acortando las distancias entre ellos dos, juntado sus rostros.

-_**¿I-Iza...?**_

Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar que estaba haciendo este había comenzado a besarle. Saike cerró los ojos ante el contacto, dejando a Izaya llevar aquel beso. Izaya lamió los labios de Saike, indicándole así que abriera la boca, notando un sabor muy dulce en esos labios. Saike abrió la boca, dejando al mayor que la invadiera, comenzando a jugar con sus lenguas. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Un pequeño hilo de saliva caía de los labios de Saike, su rostro estaba bastante sonrojado, en parte a la falta de oxigeno, y aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido. Izaya se le quedo mirando, sobre él, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquella forma en la que tenia a Saike tumbado. Se le veía tan inocente, tan...vulnerable, en un momento pasaron varias imágenes por la mente de Izaya, haciendo que este se sonrojara más, se debía controlar, debía controlarse. Saike abrió los ojos en ese momento, mirándole y sonriéndole.

-_**I-Izaya...**_-mientras hablaba le miraba a los ojos, con aquella mirada tan inocente, llena de...¿era eso amor?, y aquella bella sonrisa en sus dulces labios- _**Te... ¡Te amo!**_

Saike le dio un beso corto, inconciente de las imágenes que había tenido Izaya momentos antes y el intento de controlarse y no dejarse llevar. Pero aquel pequeño beso y aquella dos palabras lograron tirar ese intento y cualquier otro similar, haciendo que Izaya comenzara a quitarle la ropa mientras le llevaba de camino a la habitación, Saike únicamente le dejo hacer. Cualquier manera de estar con su maestro le haría feliz, por mucho que pudiera doler.

Y es que había dos maneras de besar, las que no llevaban a nada y eran puramente superficiales, y aquellas que si acaban logrando llegar a algo. Aquella manera en la que Izaya y Saike había sido la segunda manera.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Saike, siempre era él quien despertaba primero. Pero esta vez a su lado había una silueta más, alguien que conocía muy bien. Sonrío al ver que seguía ahí después de lo acontecido la pasada noche, tras acariciar por un momento su espalda y besar la marca de sus uñas en la espalda contraria le abrazo, volviéndose a que dormido momentos después. Dormido junto a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y aquella a la que le Daria todo su amor. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie lograría hacerle cambiar de parecer.

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi… me gusta. Y no, no hay segunda parte de lo que paso en la noche, todos lo sabemos y creo que no hace falta explicarlo, así que cada uno se lo imagina como quiere ^^_

_Pues que más decir. Principalmente el fic se le dedico a mi IzaIza, que estas vacaciones estuvo haciéndome compañía por las tardes. Además de rolear conmigo la pareja de Izaya y Saike, aunque fuera one-sided. Muchas gracias._

_También se lo dedico a mi esposa, porque si_

_Y por ultimo se lo dedico a todos aquellos lectores que disfrutan de la pareja tanto como yo, o que simplemente han leído este fic porque la historia les ha enganchado o cosas así, porque sin vosotros leyendo y comentando esto se iría a pique._


End file.
